


The Mafia kitten lll Eruri

by chibidemon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bodygaurd Eren, Erwin is such a dom, Everyone Loves Levi - Freeform, First time writing an aot fan fic, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by a Beauty and The Beast Tik Tok, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Erwin, Mob Boss Erwin Smith, Nerd Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Erwin Smith, Protective Erwin Smith, Protectiveness, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith, The Author Regrets Nothing, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: Levi huffed as he stared down at the numbers previously scribbled onto the paper. He didn't even know what he wrote. It was just scribblings of something he should know. He growled and glanced down at his watch again. It seemed like the watch stared back at him, telling him about how he was wasting his evening. Levi's eyes drifted to the mark above his wrist. Erwin Smith. The name of his soulmate. His soulmate that he still hasn't met yet. Levi sighed, looking down again.Then he heard footsteps. He glanced, puzzled, at the doors, wondering why anyone would be at school after Midnight. He assumed it was a Janitor, so he started packing up his things.The door opened slowly, creaking while Levi was turned around."Let me just grab my stuff and I'll leave." He said, as he through his books into his bag."Well, well." A deep voice said, definitely not the janitor.Levi turned, staring with wide eyes at the tall, blond man who stood at the entrance. He had a daring smirk on his lips and if Levi were to be honest with himself, he was hot."Turns out our mouse, is a kitten."
Relationships: (Minor), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, One sided Levi/Eren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	1. Making the deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an aot fanfic, a soulmate and a mafia au.  
> So please bare with me ><

"For the last time Hange, I am not going to do your science fair project. Just because your to lazy to do it, doesn't mean I will." Levi huffed as he through his backpack onto the floor before sliding into his chair.

"Please! I promise, just this once!" Hange wined as she sat down next to him. 

"You said that last time." Levi said cooly, opening his biology textbook to review his notes.

"Yah but you always get good grades! Can't you help a buddy out?" She said loudly, causing a few heads to turn in there directions. 

Levi shrunk into his chair, rolling his eyes.

"No. You won't bully me into doing this, Hange." He said. 

Hange pouted, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before their biology teacher walked in. 

Levi zoned out as he discussed what the class was doing today, staring at the window beside him.

He always picked the corner desks, because they were next to the windows and he could stare out of them when he didn't want to listen. Such as right now. The teacher droned on and on about how some kids needed to study more but Levi didn't care. He had all A's and he wasn't going to let them slip anytime soon. Hange was the one who had low grades. Which Levi found bizarre because she is the smartest person that he knows. 

'A real scientist doesn't care about silly things such as a high school class! We focus on the important things like global warming!' She had said in a cheerfully manor. 

He glanced over at her, and almost smiled, watching as she read a comic book that she placed inside her textbook. 

They may not have many things in common, but their hatred for biology class is one of the few. 

Levi sat through the class without speaking and only doing the minimal class work before the bell rang. 

Hange sprung out of her seat and grabbed her bags, before waving goodbye to Levi and leaving. 

It was the end of the school day, with Biology being their last class. 

Hange would always rush out, having no clubs or after school activities, opting to go home and preform some bizarre experiment Levi wanted to know nothing about. 

Unfortunately for Levi, he had club activities and sports until 10 O'clock. 

School got out at 3:45, and then Levi had until 4 to get to his mathletes club room. He had joined the club because he was pressured into it by a teacher. Then at 5:30 he was to go to the art club, which is the club Levi likes. He always shows up 30 minutes late because of math, but the teacher still loves him. At around 6:50, he then gets changed and heads to the soccer field, where practice starts at 7:25-9:45. Their practice ran longer than most because they were a national team. Levi's height, or lack of, turns out to be a real advantage when playing soccer. 

After soccer, he usually showers and eats dinner at the restaurant across the school, before heading home. Unfortunately for him, tomorrow he had a test tomorrow in math and he can't study at home over the sound of the tv and the smell of booze from his uncle. So he would stay at school late and study. 

It wasn't that he disliked staying late at school, but it was a pain. He had to borrow keys from the janitor and more often than not lock up after himself. It was also a problem driving home at 11-12. Especially with the new gang running around. 

Gang is an incorrect term, Levi supposed. Mafia is the right one. The new mafia, wings of freedom, is a group of highly trained murders that have been putting police to shame. Personally, Levi didn't think they were so bad. Of course, if you murder someone you are a bad person, but they mostly robbed and threatened. If they murdered someone, it was a horrible person who had done much worse. 

No one has ever really seen them. There are just rumors about what they looked like. All of them where strong and tall but that's all Levi knows. Besides that the leader is blond. 

Levi felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see a fellow mathlete behind him. 

"You were pretty zoned out. Club practice is over." She said nicely, before receiving a nod and leaving. 

Levi through his stuff into his bag and stood from the chair, slightly angry that he zoned out. 

He sighed heavily and walked through the nearly empty corridors, heading to his next club. He stopped by his locker and grabbed some art supplies, before continuing down the hallway. 

He arrived at the art room, late as usual, and took his spot in the corner. 

The teacher smiled at him and he smiled back. She was his favorite teacher. 

He took out a sketch pad and stared at it. 

When he drew he drew from his emotions. Currently, he felt anxious and annoyed and angry. Annoyed and angry because of his uncle and the situation he was forced into. Anxious because of the test tomorrow. Of course, Levi did study and he knew what it was on, but he had missed the lesson because of something that happened at home, and he had to teach himself. 

He started drawing a person in a pool. When he drew the ripples in the water, he warped some into angry faces so it appeared they were yelling at the drowning boy. The boy had no face, he just layed there. 

Levi didn't even notice how fast the clock was ticking. 

He got absorbed into drawing faces and shapes, shading, color.

By the time he had to go for soccer, he had filled another page of his sketchpad. 

As he was leaving the room, he paused, hearing the teacher call his name.

"Levi?" She asked politely. 

Levi turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes?"

She smiled.

"There is an art contest in a few weeks. Or, more of a showcase. Different projects will be displayed and the viewers will vote. I was hoping you would submit a piece of your own." She said nicely. 

Levi frowned.

"I don't really like showcases, Ma'am." He said. 

"I know. But you are very talented and you are a senior. If you win you could get a partial or even full scholarship to an art college. There are going to be a lot of scouters there. This is an important event. It's why only seniors are allowed to participate in it." She said. 

Levi bit his lip.

"Can I think about it?" He asked.

She smiled again.

"Of course, sweetheart. Let me know when you have a decision." 

Levi nodded and left.

He walked towards the locker rooms, and got dressed for soccer. 

Everyone was either on the field or in the locker rooms. It was crowded and smelled like sweaty teenage bodies, which was accurate Levi supposed. He frowned and tried to hold his breath as he changed. 

He hated the body odor.

When he was ready he left and went onto the field, putting on his shoes and pads along the way. 

The coach went over the usual stuff, such as drills, the warm ups, what they are going to do, and who they are playing next. It was long practice and even though it was getting dark it was still hot outside. Very hot. By the time an hour passed, everybody was red in the face and gasping for breath. The coach was upset about their 'lack of stamina' and made them all run suicides. 

They played a few scrimmages, Levi's team winning most of them. He was the team captain and the best player on the team. He carried his team through the practice matches, scoring more than anyone else. He was getting more and more tired as the night went on. 

The coach was cruel about not letting them rest more than five minutes at a time. For three hours they ran back and forth and trained. 

Levi wasn't exactly a nice player. 

If he wanted to win, he would win. 

Even if it meant not passing the ball to any of his teammates one round because he was paired with all the freshman who thought soccer would be an easy club and had never touched a ball in their life. 

Levi wouldn't be surprised if half of them quit by tomorrow. 

Every year freshman who think soccer is a free pass would join and then when they see that it was an actual sport that was competitive, they would quit. 

When the coach finally let them leave, Levi was the first to hit the showers. 

He wanted to use them before they were all germed up. 

He showered quickly, grabbing his clothes and bag before leaving. 

When he finally left, he let out a breathe, glad to be free from the teenage hormones polluting the air. 

He walked towards the library, unlocking the door and going to the one table he always sat at. 

The librarian was nice so she never complained no matter what time Levi showed up. Eventually, she gave him his own key and he could enter whenever he wanted. 

He took out his notebooks, and started writing down practice problems before trying to solve them.

As the hours ticked by he became increasingly frustrated about how he could not understand the problems. 

He had eaten a bag of chips, but hadn't had actual food since lunch. 

He would just eat when he went home. 

He's gone longer periods without eating. 

Levi huffed as he stared down at the numbers previously scribbled onto the paper. He didn't even know what he wrote. It was just scribblings of something he should know. He growled and glanced down at his watch again. It seemed like the watch stared back at him, telling him about how he was wasting his evening. Levi's eyes drifted to the mark above his wrist. Erwin Smith. The name of his soulmate. His soulmate that he still hasn't met yet. Levi sighed, looking down again. 

Then he heard footsteps. He glanced, puzzled, at the doors, wondering why anyone would be at school after Midnight. He assumed it was a Janitor, so he started packing up his things. 

The door opened slowly, creaking while Levi was turned around. 

"Let me just grab my stuff and I'll leave." He said, as he through his books into his bag. 

"Well, well." A deep voice said, definitely not the janitor. 

Levi turned, staring with startled wide eyes at the tall, blond man who stood at the entrance. He had a daring smirk on his lips and if Levi were to be honest with himself, he was hot. 

"Turns out our mouse, is a kitten."

The man had black pants on, a dark red dress shirt and a leather jacket. 

Levi almost fainted when he saw a gun on his hand. 

Levi felt his breathing increase and he swallowed heavily. 

"W-who are you?" He asked, tightening his grip on his backpack. 

The man smiled.

"My name is Erwin Smith. And what is your name, Kitten?" He asked.

Levi's eyes widened. 

_What._

_Erwin?_

_This man is Erwin?_

_His soulmate?_

_The Erwin Smith._

_What?_

"Levi. Levi Ackerman." He said softly. 

Erwin raised his eyebrows. 

"Really? You are Levi? I must say, this isn't how I expected us to meet. But you are everything I pictured and more." He flirted, walking towards Levi. 

Levi couldn't think.

Levi remained frozen, he wasn't sure if it was fear or arousal that froze him. 

Then he remembered the gun.

"W-what do you want..." He said, trying to keep his eyes off of the gun.

The man smiled again. 

"Relax, Kitten. I won't hurt you. I could never hurt my soulmate." He added, making Levi's knees partly weak. 

The man gestured to a chair.

"Sit, lets talk." He said. 

Levi stumbled into the chair, biting his lips and tripping on his shoe laces. 

The man smiled, taking a seat next to Levi. 

He was way taller than Levi was. 

Levi had to tilt his head up to meet Erwin's gaze. 

He refused to cower in front of someone else. 

Even if that someone else is his soulmate.

The man smiled.

"You have guts. I like that. Most people start crying when they see I'm mafia." He said calmly.

What.

What?

Mafia?

What?

His soulmate is mafia?

What?

Levi froze. 

Yep, definitely fear. 

Erwin Smith. Blond. Mafia.

The leader of the wings of freedom is a blond. 

Oh God. 

_My soulmate is the leader of the mafia._

_Holy Shit._

"That's it." The man, no Mafia boss said. 

Levi gripped the edge of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"What do you want with me.." He said. 

"Well, that's a stupid question. I didn't expect anyone other than that man to be here. But I must say this is a pleasant surprise. I never thought I would meet my soulmate on a mission." Erwin said. 

Levi swallowed.

"What man?" He asked tentatively. 

"Zeke." Erwin answered coldly.

Levi's eyes widened.

"Our history teacher?" He asked.

Erwin nodded, pleased.

"Correct. You see, he stole something, that is very important to me and my colleague. We came here to get it back. I didn't think you would be here." He said. 

Levi licked his lips, Erwin's eyes tracking the movement. 

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Levi asked.

Erwin smiled again.

"Getting right to the point are we? I like you. Although want I want is obvious." He said. 

"I don't see any point in trying to beat around the bush. I'm going to die aren't I?" He asked, voice shaking.

Erwin looked angry.

"No. I would never kill my soulmate." He said, looking Levi in the eyes.

He brought his hand to grip Levi's jaw, pulling Levi up to make eye contact. 

"Why would I kill such beauty?" 

Levi blushed. 

_Seriously? Blushing for a mafia boss? This has to be a new low.._

Erwin smiled. 

"Why don't you come work for me?" He said. 

Levi couldn't contain his laugh.

Erwin seemed to perk up at it, tilting his head. 

"Is that the thing you say before you kill someone?" Levi said, glaring at Erwin. 

Erwin narrowed his eyes.

"I said I wouldn't kill you. You are my soulmate. I take that very seriously. ." Erwin said, staring at the color on Levi's cheek. 

"Me? In the mafia? Have you seen how tall I am? Also, why would I accept your offer." Levi said coldly. 

"Because it will bring you wealth, protection and stability. And I found your height endearing. You wouldn't be in the battlefield or on missions. Rather you would work at our headquarters. There are a number of things you could do. There is also the factor that I'm your soulmate." Erwin said smiling. 

Levi felt dread fill his stomach. 

Why does he keep bringing it up?

"Why do I get the feeling you're not asking me." He said. 

Erwin frowned. 

"I am. But it would be in your best interest if you said yes. Plus..." Erwin paused, moving his hand so it laid on Levi's leg. 

He stared at it.

"I would prefer it." 

Levi snarled.

"I am not going to become your whore." He said.

Erwin furrowed his brows. 

"Not my whore. You are to good for that. I wouldn't debase my soulmate like that." He said, and Levi got angry at himself for blushing again. 

"So, you find a random boy at a highschool while you're trying to, what, kill his teacher? And then ask him to join the mafia? Are you sane?" Levi asked. 

He would have sounded more convincing if he wasn't blushing. 

Erwin smirked again. 

"Not random. The term you people use, is date I believe? Yes, I would like to date you." Erwin said. 

Levi's jaw dropped open. 

_What the..._

"B-bit direct, don't ya think..." Levi mumbled.

"You would benefit from it. And I could make you happy." Erwin said. 

Levi startled again. 

"If you weren't so hot I would punch you." 

"Thanks?" 

_Shit.._

_I said that out loud.._

Levi cleared his throat. 

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then I leave. After making you swear to never mention this. But I think you will regret it." Erwin replies. 

"And if I say yes?" He said, looking at his shoes.

"Then I would leave here with your phone number and I would send a bodyguard with you."

Levi sputtered.

"A bodyguard??" 

"Yes. I do have a quite a lot of enemies. It would be a shame if one of them got to you. So my bodyguard would stay with you to protect you at all times." Erwin said. 

Levi bit his lips.

"And what happens if I say yes and then decide I don't want to do it anymore..."

"Then we stop. You go your way and I go mine. But I won't let you go without a fight." Erwin said. 

Levi bit his lip.

Obviously, it was a good deal.

Erwin is hot. Like really hot. And, he's Levi's soulmate. Despite the differences between him and Kenny, he always grew up believing that soulmates were absolute. 

But he was also a member of the mafia.

He has murdered people.

But this was also probably the only chance Levi would get to see him. 

Especially if he was mafia. 

Levi sighed, reaching into his backpack and pulling out his notepad and a pen.

Erwin smirked, knowing he got his way.

"Not so fast, mafia guy." Levi said, opening to an empty page.

"I would be careful with the names, kitten." Erwin said, laying his hand on the back of Levi's neck and squeezing it. 

Levi swallowed harshly and blushed. 

"Um....yah.. Anyways.. I, um, I have a few conditions." Levi said, picking up his pencil and trying to ignore the warmth on his neck. 

"Okay." Erwin said, staring at Levi. 

"For one, you can't make me your booty call. If you wanna date, then we do it properly." Levi said, writing it down. 

Erwin nodded.

"I plan to court you anyways. I come from a tradition family, despite our occupation." Erwin said cooly. 

Levi nodded. 

"Second, I refuse to have sex until I graduate college." Levi said. 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, before smirking.

"So you're a virgin?" He asked as if he knew the answer. Which he probably did but still.

"Shut up..." Levi said. 

Erwin smiled. 

"Perfect. And yes, we can wait." 

Levi nodded, his hand shaking as he scribbled the last rule.

"You will not disturb me while I'm still in school. Meaning you can't drag me out, interfere with my schedule, or hurt any of my friends." Levi said. 

"What if you are in class and I need you?" Erwin says.

Levi likes how he's actually thinking about this.

"Then you can call the front desk and have me dismissed. But no barging in. At all." Levi said. 

"Fine." Erwin said. 

"Anything else?" He asked. 

Levi thought about it.

"I'm allowed to say no and I have equal voice in this relationship..." He said, voice growing weak towards the end. 

Erwin nodded.

"Of course, Kitten. I wouldn't want it any other way. Unfortunately, Mike is probably done by now, so I must get going." Erwin said, standing up.

Levi scribbled his phone number onto the bottom of the paper before ripping it out of his notebook and handing it to Erwin. 

Erwin folded it and placed it inside his coat, before walking towards the door.

Once he got there and turned around and smiled a Levi.

"Until next time, Kitten." 

With that, he was gone. 

Finally alone, Levi gulped in air and looked at the clock on the wall.

01:34.

There went his night. 

As he threw his things into his bag and headed towards his house, he started thinking about the events that just happened. 

_What the hell did I just do..._


	2. Nice going Levi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi licked his lips, noting how Erwins eyes followed to action.
> 
> "Okay..sorry..sir.." Levi added, staring into Erwins eyes.
> 
> He saw how Erwin's pupils grew and lust filled them.
> 
> Erwin surged forward, capturing Levi's mouth in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized are Levi's thought
> 
> My socials :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/
> 
> Please follow me there :D

Levi groaned as he stared down at his test core.

85%.

He got a B on his test.

Of course he did.

He didn't get to study more and he was too busy thinking about the events that happened last night to focus on the test.

If he was being honest, he had no clue what happened.

Levi bit down on his lip as he packed his bags.

Most kids were good with B's, but Levi had to get all A's. He had to score well so he could a scholarship.

He simply needed one.

Levi slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the door, ignoring Hange's protest.

There were three things he was absolutely certain of.

_1\. Last night he met his soulmate._

_2\. His soulmate was the leader of the Mafia, Erwin Smith._

_3\. Erwin is hot. Like really hot._

But Erwin's feelings?

Courting?

Levi had no idea how genuine they actually were. 

For all he knew, Erwin was just another douche who wanted to get in his pants like _he_ was.

No...

Don't think about him.

And don't think Erwin is like him.

That's not fair to Erwin.

Levi chewed his lips as he walked towards the doors.

Today was a half day, which meant all clubs were canceled and he got to go home early.

Or actually, other kids got too.

Levi would do anything to not go home.

So, he would probably study and roam around.

As he stepped outside, he noticed there were crowds of students pointing at a shiny black car that probably cost more than any of them sitting in the parking lot.

Levi raised an eyebrow at it as he passed.

Most of the kids going to this school didn't have enough money to buy a car like that. Hell, Levi didn't even have a car. Or a license. 

He couldn't help but be envious of the car owner. 

He started walking towards the exit to the lot when somebody tapped his shoulder. 

He turned around and found himself staring a suit.

A very expensive, black suit.

He looked up and found himself staring into teal eyes. 

The man was taller than Levi, but shorter than Erwin probably was, and he had brown hair tied into a bun on his head. 

He carried himself with certainty and grace, something Levi wished he had himself.

"Are you Levi Ackerman?' He asked in a cold voice.

Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Depends whose asking." He said, equally cold voice.

The man smirked.

"I work for Mr.Erwin. My name is Eren. I was sent to drive you to his home today and guard you."

Levi blinked.

He blinked again.

"What? Guard me? Like I'm some kind of damsel in distress?" Levi asked angrily.

Eren looked startled but he quickly soothed his expression. 

"Of course not, Mr. Ackerman. It is just that Mr.Erwin has a lot of enemies and he does not wish for you to get hurt." Eren said. 

"Oh. Wait, drive me to his house?" Levi said asked.

Eren nodded.

"Yes. He would like to see you again. He hired me to escort you. I am now to be your guard. Pleasure to work with you, sir." Eren nodded.

Levi blinked again.

"Um, Levi is fine. And, um..where does Erwin live?" He asked.

Levi suddenly became aware of all the people staring at him.

It made him feel weird and he started shifting on his feet. 

"I can not give you that information. However, I can see the stares of these people are bothering you. Would you like to leave?" Eren asked without blinking.

Levi swallowed.

"Sure.."

Eren nodded and put his hand in front of Levi.

He stared at the offered limb.

"Would you like me to take your bag, sir?" He asked.

Levi shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I got it..." He said.

Eren nodded and turned around.

"Follow me." He said before he started walking towards the car.

Levi started after him.

He had long legs.

When they reached the car, Eren opened the door to the backseat for him.

Levi thanked him and climbed into the car, Eren shutting the door behind him.

The first thing Levi noticed was that there was somebody else in the car.

A woman sitting in the front seat. 

Eren opened the passenger door and climbed in, nodding to his partner and locking the doors.

"Sir, please put your seatbelt on." The lady asked Levi.

He slid the seatbelt on and looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked tentatively.

"My name is Mikasa. I am your driver. Eren and I are in charge of your transportation and safety. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said calmly. 

_Rehearsed._

Levi nodded and looked out the window as the car started to move.

He looked out the window and saw his friend. 

Hange was standing by her car, her backpack sliding off her arm as she stared at the car Levi got in. 

She had a questioning look on her face and Levi knew without a doubt that she would be calling him in a matter of minutes. 

Too bad Levi's phone died earlier.

Speaking off...

"Hey, how did you guys know today was a half day?" Levi questioned. 

"We looked into your school. The times you are to be dismissed from class and have lunch break. It is important we know when you could be targeted. Please forgive the intrusion." Eren said without turning to look back at Levi.

Levi nodded slowly.

"You know, Erwin has my phone number. He could have just asked for my schedule?" 

Of course, they didn't know his phone was dead or is overall a shitty device that barely works. 

Details, details.

Eren nodded.

"We are sorry about that sir. But if you could give us a copy of your schedule and what you do on your free time, that would be nice." Mikasa said.

Neither of them have looked at him this whole time.

Eren's eyes were dancing around outside, and if Levi didn't know any better, he would say that Eren was checking the area for threats.

Bizarre, because they are the only ones on the road.

Mikasa held steady eyes on the road and a serious expression on her face. 

_Mafia members are really serious huh._

Levi glanced around the shiny black car. 

It was clean and probably bullet proof, if he had to guess. 

Levi looked down at his backpack. 

He needed to start studying and doing his homework. 

He has to get a scholarship otherwise he wont be able to go to college.

Then he will be stuck in that house forever. 

Levi stared at his feet, lost in his thoughts until Eren called his name.

"Levi sir, we have arrived." He said, opening his door and getting outside. 

Levi nodded and grabbed his bag, reaching for his own door, only for Eren to open it for him.

Levi stepped outside the car, thanking Eren and looking around. 

_Holy shit._

Erwin really was living the life. 

Everywhere around his house there were trees. Beautiful, tall, healthy trees. The lawn leading up to his house was impeccably mowed, not a single piece of grass too long or too short. The grass swerved up the drive way, where the car was parked. The car was parked under a canopy made of gray bricks. Levi walked a little back, only vaguely aware of Eren following him, wanting to see the entire house. 

Correction, mansion. The house was bigger than three of Levi's school combined. Bricks covered the entire house and there was one huge balcony that went along the entire building front. There were two bay windows and plenty of other windows. Yellow light came out of the house, but it wasn't even needed because the light of the sun shined inside, brighting up the entire house. Everything was straight out of a Disney story. 

The house, the trees, the lawn. 

It was utterly gorgeous. 

And that was just the outside. 

Levi walked hesitantly towards one of the many doors. 

He heard Eren walking behind him, his shoes barely making any noise. 

As he stood by the door, he looked at Eren.

Eren met his eyes and nodded, as if telling Levi he could open it.

Instead, Levi knocked on the large wooden door. 

He barely had to wait a full minute before someone opened the door.

An old man stood in a suit at the door, his white hair reflecting some light. 

He gave a friendly smile to Levi before looking at Eren. 

"Is this Master Erwin's soulmate?" He asked. 

_Master?_

Eren must have nodded behind Levi because the old man stepped aside and let Levi enter.

He almost blurted out _Thanks Alfred_ but remembered that could be considered rude and he was in a mafia household. 

Levi stared with wide eyes at the house he was in. 

Red everywhere.

Red carpets lined the entry way to every room, wooden floors that shined beneath them. 

There were red drapings along the wall.

The grey walls were mostly empty, aside from a few frames. 

This was simply the entry room. 

He assumed there was a kitchen somewhere next to him because he could smell something delicious being made.

Levi had no idea how they expected him to find Erwin, or anything for that matter. 

This is probably the biggest house he will ever see. 

Eren walked up behind him.

"Sir, please allow me to escort you too Mr.Erwin. This is a big house and it is easy to get lost." Eren said. 

Levi nodded.

"Yah, sure. And you can call me Levi. Thanks." Levi said, still looking at the walls, even as Eren started walking. 

Eren led him through a labyrinth of hallways, each bigger than the last.

This was the most gorgeous house Levi has ever seen. 

Spotless, clean, everything shined to perfection. 

"Hey, um, Eren? Who was that..man.. at the door?" He asked as he walked.

"That was Mr.Erwin's butler, Samuel. He has been working here since before Mr.Erwin was born." Eren responded, taking a left turn into yet another hallway. 

"You treat him with a lot of respect. How did you meet Erwin?" Levi asked as they started walking up spiraling staircases.

"Mikasa and I were both very poor children. We grew up together in a very shady part of town. Her parents were murdered by drug addicts and she moved in with us. We were eight when my mother got sick. We didn't have money for medical care so we had basically accepted her death. Well, I didn't. I started stealing to gather money. One day, I stole from Erwin. He was still young, only in his twenties. Nevertheless, he was impressed that a child managed to steal from him. He caught me, of course, and asked my what I planned to do with his money. When I explained my situation, he ended paying for my mother's medical care and taking me under his wing. I was ten when I officially joined the mafia. Erwin changed my life and gave my a new one. My family is still alive because of him. I owe him everything." Eren said.

Levi stared at Erens back. 

He wasn't expecting all that information.

Yet, it was still nice to know that Erwin is a good person.

"Well then.. I'm glad your mom is okay.." Levi said, not really knowing what to say.

Eren hummed, continuing to lead Levi through the halls, until he stopped at a door.

He knocked three times before speaking.

"Sir, this is Eren. I have Mr.Levi with me. Permission to enter." He requested.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Permission granted." A deep voice said from the inside.

Levi's stomach fluttered at Erwin's voice.

Eren opened the door for Levi, stepping aside so he could enter.

Levi looked around the room that he could now call Erwin's bedroom.

There was a king sized bed, the biggest bed Levi had ever seen pushing against one wall, with red velvet covers. There was a nightstand next to the bed on both sides. Across the room stood a fire place with a huge tv above it, and couches ten feet away. In the middle of the room a giant red carpet covered the empty space. There were two entrances to a balcony. Each giant window had black curtains hanging from them. Levi noticed another door on the wall next to the door, he assumed led to an equally large bathroom. 

Erwin's bedroom was bigger than Levi's house.

Levi glanced at the man himself and found himself blushing immediately. 

Erwin was wearing black jeans and no shirt. Levi could see the muscles all along his arms and chest.

He turned red and stared at his feet.

_Come on...nobody has ever made you blush like this and suddenly you are a mess? what the hell.._

"It is nice to see you again, kitten." Erwin said, waving at Eren, dismissing him, and walking towards Levi. 

Just as Levi heard the door close, he felt a hand under his chin, lifting his face up.

Levi stared into Erwin's blue eyes and swallowed. 

"Hi...You must really like the color red.." He said slowly. 

_What the fuck._

_Is that seriously what he just said?_

_Come on..._

_You have to think of something better than that._

Erwin smirked and hummed.

"Yes, I do. Although, I am liking it much better on your face." He said slyly.

Levi turned fifteen new shades of red, and scowled at Erwin.

"You're not exactly making this easy..." He said.

Erwin laughed, making Levi's stomach feel weird. 

"Where is the fun in that." He whispered, his breath tickling Levi's face. 

Erwin sighed and moved away, walking towards the couch. 

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered, reaching for a glass of champagne on the table in front of the couch.

Levi nodded, walking over and gently sitting down on the leather. 

"Would you like some?" Erwin offered, gesturing to his glass.

Levi stared at him.

"I'm not twenty-one." Levi said.

Erwin hummed.

"Yes, how could I forget. My kitten is so young." He said.

Levi blushed again at the words _my kitten._

He swallowed and looked down at his feet. 

Erwin seemed to notice his awkwardness, setting down his cup and sitting down beside Levi.

He wrapped one arm around the younger mans shoulder, using his other hand to lift his face up.

Levi stared into those blue eyes again.

"How was your day, my love?" Erwin asked, looking into Levi's eyes.

Levi swallowed.

"good..." He whispered.

Erwin nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. Unfortunately, I can not stay for more than an hour, as I have a very important meeting to attend. But, you are free to stay when I leave. You can have Eren or Samuel show you around the house, and leave whenever you want, or, you can leave immediately. But, until then, I would like to talk to you."

Levi nodded, suddenly nervous about the talk and slightly disappointed about how soon Erwin was leaving. 

_Slightly._

"Tell me about you. Hobbies, favorite shows, date spots, whatever you wish kitten. I want to know you better." Erwin said.

Levi nodded. 

"Well, um..I..I'm seventeen...I like drawing..soccer..and studying I guess...Actually, no. I don't like studying. I don't watch tv that much or at all actually, and I haven't been on many dates. But I can't stand germs. So..any place that isn't full of germs is fine by me.." Levi said, looking at Erwin to see his reaction.

Erwin seemed to be remembering it all.

"Okay. Thank you. Well, I am 32, I like playing sports I guess. You know what my job is. I like Supernatural. That is a very good show, you might like it. And I love the color red. Especially on you, kitten." Erwin said with a smirk, staring at Levi's now red again face.

Levi scowled despite his blush.

"Jerk.." He muttered. 

Erwin narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful with those names, Kitten. I intend to introduce you to my coworkers eventually and they might not like those names." Erwin said, leaning close to Levi so their lips were almost touching.

Levi licked his lips, and then bit one of them, noting how Erwins eyes followed to action.

"Okay..sorry..sir.." Levi added, staring into Erwins eyes.

He saw how Erwin's pupils grew and lust filled them.

Erwin surged forward, capturing Levi's mouth in a kiss. 

Levi gasped, hands flying up to Erwins hair, tugging as Erwin pulled Levi onto his lap. 

Levi adjusted so he was comfortable, kissing and tugging at Erwins hair.

Erwin nipped at his bottom lip and Levi opened his mouth, giving him entry.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Erwin easily winning, but Levi didn't mind. 

Erwin placed his hands on Levi's waist, moving up and down his back.

They stayed like that, kissing each others lips, Erwin sometimes bitting and sucking at Levi's neck. 

Levi had no idea how long it had been, the two of them kissing slowly and then fast, but eventually there was a knock outside. 

"Sir, sorry to disturb, but the meeting starts soon." A voice called out from behind the doors. 

Erwins sighed against Levi's lips, moving his head to lay against Levi's collarbone. 

He cursed, before standing up, picking up Levi with him like he weighed nothing.

Levi startled, holding onto Erwin until he was placed on his feet. 

He had no idea how Erwin managed to hold him like it was nothing but it was nice. 

Levi would definitely want to do that again. 

Erwin adjusted his pants, which had Levi glowing red when he realized his pants were also tight, Erwin fixing his hair a little bit before stepping away from Levi.

He stared at the marks on Levi's neck, smiling triumphantly, before he pulled the small boy in for a hug. 

Levi blushed, before relaxing into the embrace. 

He felt safe in Erwins arms.

It was a nice feeling.

Erwin pulled back after a few moments, giving Levi a short but hard kiss to his lips before walked towards the door.

He turned around and smiled at Levi. 

"I have planned a date for tomorrow. Give Eren your address and he will pick you up for school. See you soon, kitten." He opened the door and walked out.

Levi stood in his room, staring at the wall for five minutes. 

_Did we really make out for an hour?_

_He didn't even notice..._

_Why?_

_Oh..._

**_Oh..._ **

_Because..._

_Because Levi liked him..._

_Levi liked Erwin._

_Oh shit._

_He developed a crush that fast..._

_Well, Erwin is his soulmate, so it makes sense..._

_But damn._

_That's a new record._

_Falling for a man you met yesterday._

_Nice going Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE SHAWTY !  
> IM STILL ALIVE!
> 
> Thanks to all those who read/commented/left kudos  
> my inspiration! 
> 
> The italicized are Levi's thought
> 
> IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID LEVI HAD A CAR  
> I LIED  
> PLEASE FORGET ABOUT THE CAR. HE DOES NOT OWN ONE.  
> I CHANGED IT BUT IF YOU REMEMBER, NOW YOU DON'T.
> 
> I just couldn't resist making a DC reference, I am a sucker for it.  
> I also had to throw in supernatural because I have issues  
> I tried to link a photo but I am an utter incompetent and quite frankly to lazy so if ya wanna see what Erwins house looks like --https://www.pinterest.com/pin/302515299939953224/
> 
> I am so tired dude.  
> I hope this chap isn't bad, i have no clue what I am doing...  
> But I hope you don't lose faith in me >w<
> 
> Im sorry for all the grammar mistakes and things that dont make sense.  
> If you have questions, please comment them and I will look at them and respond!!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcomed!
> 
> Have a lovely evening/morning/night
> 
> My socials :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/
> 
> Please follow me there :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread/edit so ignore the grammatically incorrect everything lol
> 
> I have never written a story like this so I don't really know what I am doing. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
